1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter having a mirror to facilitate the correct stroking of the golf ball and more particularly, to improve the proper alignment of the putter head and body of the putter. The putter includes a supporting plate attached to the rear surface of the putter, extending from the opposite face of the putter at an angle of 45.degree.. The supporting plate contains a mirror which coincides with an aperture disposed in the front face of the putter so that by looking at the mirror and through the aperture a correct alignment can be established between the putter head and the hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large variety of golf putters are well know in the art. Also, a variety of practice putting devices are well known in the art. However, such golf putters and practice putting devices suffer from many problems. For example, it is difficult for a golfer to properly align the putter head and his body for developing a smooth putting stroke.